All Hell Breaks Loose
All Hell Breaks Loose is the 66th episode of Charmed and the finale of season 3. This is also Shannen Doherty's last episode as Prue in the entire series. Summary After saving a doctor from the attack of the Source's Personal Hitman, Shax, the sisters are exposed as witches to the entire world. Phoebe and Cole are in the Underworld and are forced to strike a deal with Tempus to travel back in time to before it was revealed that magic existed. They travel back succesfully but the episode ends with Phoebe, Cole and Leo trapped in the Underworld and Prue and Piper lying unconsious on the floor from when Shax blasted them in his initial attack, neither of them moving, one or both of them possibly dead. Plot The sisters lead a befuddled Dr. Griffiths into the manor. Phoebe got a premonition of Griffiths being attacked by the Source's assassin, Shax. Phoebe consults the Book of Shadows for a vanquish. Griffiths concludes that this is a practical joke and is ready to leave when Prue feels a chill. Suddenly, a massive tornado bursts through the door and knocks Prue and Piper to the ground. The tornado turns into Shax. He's about to blast Griffiths, but Prue pushes him out of the way, and the blast hits her and sends her flying through the wall. He blasts Piper through the wall as well and has Griffiths in his sights. A horrified Griffiths wonders who Shax is, and Shax calls himself "the end." Phoebe returns from the attic just in time and repulses Shax with a spell. Leo orbs in and heals Prue and Piper. Phoebe and Leo stay with Dr. Griffiths while Prue and Piper leave in search of Shax. Just a block from the house, Shax tries to attack them from behind. He tries to blast Prue, but she deflects it back at him. Before he can recover, Piper blasts him. Unknown to the sisters, Elana Dominguez, a reporter for KCSF, is in the area and films the whole scene live. Griffiths is still badly shaken, but the sisters convince him to keep quiet. Prue thinks something doesn't feel right about their last encounter with Shax; she doesn't think they really vanquished him. However, Piper recalls that she's already taken out two demons with her new power. Prue is still skeptical; she doesn't think they'd need a vanquishing spell if their active powers were enough to handle Shax. Leo points out that the sisters' ancestors weren't nearly as powerful as they were. However, he orbs up to check with the Elders. Phoebe wants to turn Cole back to good, over her sisters' objections. She has concocted a potion that will reverse the spell Raynor put on him to stir up his demonic side. She tweaked the Belthazor summoning spell to send her down to the underworld. Prue and Piper are skeptical, especially since Phoebe won't be able to contact them if something goes wrong. Phoebe appears in the underworld to find Cole laying on a straw bed. When Cole sees Phoebe, he grabs her by the neck. Elana plays her tape for her boss and several of her colleagues. Her bosses initially aren't sure if it's real. However, fearful of being scooped, they send Elena to do a follow-up with the witches. Prue and Piper are investigating if Shax left a residue or something to prove that he was vanquished, Prue has a bad feeling, which becomes worse when a neighbor admonishes her daughter to stay away from Prue and Piper as they were walking next to her house. Darryl gets a bad feeling too after his boss shows him Shax's attack on TV, and calls the manor to warn the sisters. Prue turns the TV on to find footage of their battle -and Elana standing outside the manor. A crowd of reporters and onlookers besieges the manor as Darryl approaches. His captain wants to question the sisters. Leo orbs in; the Elders are aware of the situation and want the sisters to figure out how to minimize the damage, fast. Piper thinks it's a sign their Charmed careers are over, but Prue thinks it's just one more test in a year filled with them. Prue and Piper ask Leo to orb them to the hospital to get Griffiths, believing Shax will take another run at him. However, Leo can't orb them there lest Whitelighters be exposed as well. They fight through a gauntlet of reporters and onlookers, including a self-proclaimed witch named Alice Hicks who claims to be one of them. Cole warns Phoebe to leave before he kills her but Phoebe smashes her potion on his back and she and Cole embrace and kiss. She wants him to take her back to the manor, but Cole fears that the Source is still after him. Prue and Piper rush Dr. Griffiths out of the hospital. Just as they feared, Shax attacks, and this time they finally manage to vanquish him, but Elana arrives just in time to film them. The crowd around the manor grows larger and louder. Prue and Piper are stunned that Elana knew where they were, but Darryl thinks she put a "lo-jack" (tail) on their car. The sisters' fax machine is filling up with interview requests. Prue turns on the TV to find Dr. Griffiths talking to the press, and others start spreading gossip to the press as well. Leo, on the advice of the Elders, proposes to seek the aid of Tempus; evil has also been exposed, and Tempus might be able to help by resetting time. Alice breaks into the manor in hopes of joining the Halliwell coven, and Prue flings her back out, wounding her pride. Apparently, Elana had put Alice up to this, in hopes of getting into the manor herself for an interview. Prue thinks that Cole can get in touch with Tempus. Leo is reluctant to orb to the underworld; Prue and Piper won't be able to call for him in case things get much worse. However, Piper isn't worried; everything should work out once time resets and convinces Leo to go, believing things couldn't possibly get worse. Cole wants to get Phoebe out of danger; apparently something has happened to merit the Source coming down himself. Leo orbs in and warns of the exposure. He asks Cole to contact the Source to t ry to find Tempus. Cole is skeptical at first, but Leo tells him that this is the reason the Source has come. Leo suggests that Cole pass this off as his idea. The Source is reluctant, and still angry with Cole. The Source also knows that Cole is really trying to save Phoebe, and only agrees to summon Tempus if Phoebe remains in the underworld. Cole tells him that Phoebe would never join them, but the Source warns that one of her sisters is about to be killed, and is confident that she'll do anything in exchange to save her sisters' lives. Prue and Piper put a table against the door in case the reporters barge in, and discuss what they were going to do next. Suddenly, a gunshot is heard, and Piper collapses to the ground after having been shot through the back; the front of her shirt quickly fills with blood. Alice is brandishing a high-powered rifle; she fired into the manor in hopes of killing the "evil witches''." Alice is promptly taken down and arrested. Leo is still in the underworld, and cannot help. Prue tries to drive Piper to the hospital, but the crowd obstructs them and Elana and her team pepper her with questions. At last, Prue snaps and starts flinging the crowd away. The crowd scatters, and Prue and Piper rush to the hospital. Inside the hospital, Piper is rushed into the emergency room and dies as Dr. Griffiths tries to save her. As Prue cries over her sister's body, a SWAT guard is stationed at the door. Cole tells Phoebe of the Source's terms, and that one of her sisters is dead. As Prue cries for her sister, a SWAT team approaches. They try to apprehend Prue, but she flings them back out and bars the door. Leo orbs in and is grieved to find Piper dead. He returns to Cole and Phoebe, and Phoebe immediately knows Piper has died. She agrees to the Source's terms, provided that Cole warn Prue and Piper of Shax once time is reset. The Source also agrees, but secretly orders Cole detained and Phoebe killed. Just as the SWAT team fires a bullet at Prue, Tempus resets time. Piper is alive again, and Dr. Griffiths is again in the manor with the sisters. Shax blows into the manor again and tries to blast Griffiths, but as before, Prue shoves Griffiths out of the way and the blast hits her instead, again, blasting her through the wall into the conservatory. Shax blasts Piper as well, and is aiming for Griffths again; but this time, Phoebe isn't coming down from the attic to fend Shax away with the spell. Shax blasts Griffiths through a window, leaving him apparently dead, and blows out of the manor while leaving a path of destuction and rubble behind. The future of the Charmed Ones is uncertain, with Phoebe trapped in the underworld and Prue and Piper badly injured, one or both of them possibly dead. Magical Beings Evil * Shax * The Source * Tempus Good * The Charmed Ones * Cole Turner * Leo Wyatt Innocents lost * Dr. Griffiths Mortals * Alice Hicks * Elana Dominguez * Cameraman * News Editor * News Director * Captain * Lawyer * Susie Johnson :Susie Johnson went to school with Prue in 10th grade and after the sisters exposed themselves on national television, KLSF 6 interviewed her. She said that she knew for a fact that Prue cast a spell on her boyfriend to make her break-up with her. She called Prue "evil." female classmate.jpg|"Prue is evil."'' Book of Shadows :Although the page was never shown, Phoebe does get a spell from it and the page was later seen in the DVD extras Shax, The Source's Assasin Potions #Phoebe uses a potion to reverse the spell Raynor cast on Cole. phoebe uses the potion on cole.jpg|Potion smokes on Cole's back Spells #Phoebe casts the "Shax Vanquishing Spell" but it just banishes him. #Phoebe rewords the "Magic to Magic" spell to send herself to Cole. It is believed that Piper (and maybe Prue) cast this spell on Phoebe. #Prue and Piper vanquish Shax with the "Shax Vanquishing Spell". Shax Vanquishing Spell :Evil wind that blows, :That which forms below, :No longer may you dwell, :Death takes you with this spell. Charmed322_053.jpg|Phoebe casts the spell to vanquish Shax... shax turning back into the wind.jpg|...but it only banishes him phoebe travels with a magic to magic spell.jpg|Phoebe appears in the Underworld, looking for Cole Charmed322_296.jpg|Prue and Piper cast the vanquishing spell... shax vanquish.jpg|...and succeed Powers *Shax / Appear / Himself / Manor *Shax / Aerokinesis (AK) / Prue / Manor *Shax / AK / Piper / Manor *Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor *Leo / Heals / Piper and Prue / Manor *Shax / Appear / Himself / Outside Manor *Shax / AK/ Prue / Outside Manor *Prue / TK / AK/ Outside Manor *Piper / Blow Up / Shax / Outside Manor *Leo / Orb / Himself / Manor *Shax / Appear / Himself / Outside Hospital *Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor Conservatory *Prue / TK / Alice Hicks & Doors / Manor *Leo / Orbs / Himself / Cole's Lair *The Source / Flames / Himself / Underworld *Prue / TK / Reporter & Camera Man / Outside Manor *Prue / TK / Man with Sign / Outside Manor *Prue / TK / Two Men / Outside Manor *Prue / TK / Two Men / Outside Manor *Prue / TK / Man / Outside Manor *Prue / TK / SWAT #1 / Hospital *Prue / TK / SWAT #2 / Hospital *Leo / Orb / Himself / Hospital *Leo / Orb / Himself / Hospital *Leo / Orb / Himself / Cole's Lair *Shax / Appear / Himself / Manor *Shax / AK / Prue / Manor *Shax / AK/ Piper / Manor *Shax / AK/ Dr. Griffiths / Manor *Shax / Disappear / Himself / Manor Featured Music * After opening credits: Depeche Mode, "Dream On" Behind the Scenes 3x2201.jpg Notes thumb|300px|right right|300px|Piper dies * Prue dies for the third and final time in this episode. The first being in season one (The Power of Two) and the second in season two. (Be Careful What You Witch For) which is ironic as she dies once every season she was in. * Continuing the Charmed season finale tradition, the manor's door is closed magically. This time, however, it is done by Shax as he leaves the manor. * This is the last episode of Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell. * This is the third and final episode directed by Shannen Doherty. * Piper's line of: -''We dodged another bullet''- early in the episode is ironic as it's her who gets shot later. *Matt Malloy who portrays Dr. Griffiths also starred in an episode of House M.D. The episode was named Love Hurts, which is also a Season 1 Episode of Charmed. It also starred John Cho who portrayed Mark Chao in the Season 1 episode Dead Man Dating. Ironically, Elizabeth Sung who portrayed Mark's Mother in Dead Man Dating also play his characters mother in House. * Piper dies for the fourth time in this episode. * Last episode to feature the Original Charmed Ones. * Each of the sisters has one power they do use and one they don't use in this episode. **Prue uses her telekinesis but doesn't use her astral projection power. **Piper uses her molecular combustion power but doesn't use her immobilization power. **Phoebe gets a premonition but doesn't use her levitation power. * This is the first episode where The Source of All Evil is seen on the show, and the only time Michael Bailey Smith appears as the Source. * Michael Bailey Smith appears as both Shax and the Source in this episode. * The CW's Supernatural also has a two-part episode titled All Hell Breaks Loose, which ironically was also a Season finale like this one. * It's shown in this episode, that Prue would risk losing her powers (by using them on mortals) to save Piper. * Piper's last words of "I love you" when she was shot, is a reference to the fact they were the same words Prue said to her mother, Patty before she died. * Although being mentioned, Tempus does not appear in this episode. * Almost nine years since the episode, there is still much speculation about why Doherty left Charmed. The most common rumors involve conflict with members of the cast and crew, most notably Alyssa Milano and Brad Kern, though nothing has been confirmed. * Shannen Doherty posted in her Twitter that this was her favorite episode of Charmed. * This episode is tied with Charmed and Dangerous as the highest ranked episode of Charmed on TV.com. It currently holds a 9.6 rating * Tempus is finally vanquished in this episode, although by using his own power, which weakened him to death. * The wall which Prue was blasted through to her death is the same wall Prue threw her dad Victor into in the episode Thank You For Not Morphing Glitches * The sisters are exposed as witches, yet the Cleaners, introduced in season 6 as beings protecting magic from exposure, not only did they not appear but were not even so much as mentioned here, not by Leo nor by the Elders. But destiny prevented them from cleaning up the exposure, instead letting Tempus die reversing the problem because Prue was fated to die as a result so that her half-sister Paige Matthews could fulfill her destiny to join her sister witches. Another reason to allow Tempus to die would be to restore the balance of power after one of the Charmed One's is killed. Other than the Cleaners there is no evidence of demonic measures to hide magic, as also a demon (Shax) got exposed, such as the demon Libris. * There is no blood on Prue's hands when she leaves the house with Piper after she'd been shot. Inside the house Prue held Piper and looked at her hand full of blood. * A couple of logistical stump factors were deliberately played to aid the process which made way for the events of this episode to occur due to Shannen Doherty's departure: ** Piper developed her molecular combustion towards the end of the season, only two episodes before this point. Had this power developed earlier, she would have mastered the controls and would be able to freeze and/or combust at will, leaving her easily capable of freezing Shax, giving Prue the window she would need to get herself and Dr. Griffiths out of the line of fire. Although this may have not been possible for Piper as she was merely recovering from being thrown to the floor by Shax, seconds before Prue got up and pushed Griffiths out of the line of fire. ** A case of more direct stump continuity would be the crazed wannabe witch Alice Hicks. For one thing, she is allowed to sneak by all the cops, reporters, and locals to come into the Manor through the back of the sun room, leave the way she came while crying after being sent out by Prue with very little questioning and no hassle from the police, and even come back and climb up a van with a rifle to be able to shoot Piper, before police finally pay attention long enough to detain her. After this, Prue desperately tries to drive out and get Piper to the hospital, yet is blocked by the crowd and of course the reporters, who proceed to ask her what's going on when surely they should have some idea what's wrong after someone stood on a van in the middle of the crowd and fired at the house.When time resets, Prue says she felt a chill and the camera shoots to the stairs. ** If you look closely half a second before the camera moves to Piper, you can see a hand coming down the stairs. 322 Category:Season Finales Category:Season 3 Category:Charmed